Star Vs The Forces of Evil
by PuzzleMaster1998
Summary: A young couple discover a baby boy on their doorstep, and decide to raise him as their own son. As the boy gets older, he meets a girl named Star Butterfly. His life changed after that. OC x harem.


**Hello again! It's PuzzleMaster1998 here with another new story!**

**It's Star vs The Forces of Evil!**

**I like the show. It's very interesting, full of entertainment, and enjoyable.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star vs the forces of evil! It is owned by Daron Nefcy.**

**This will not be my only Star vs The Forces of Evil story!**

**This story will contain: adventure, romance, magic, harem, transformations, fights, and many more things!**

**Now, let's begin our tale!**

* * *

**Friend from Another Dimension**

* * *

It was a calm and clear night in the town of Echo Creek, with a full moon casting a gentle glow over the town.

On Avocado Terrace was a two story house with a red roof and white walls. It had a Spanish/Mexican feel to it, and had a few cacti around it. A paved stone path connected the red front door to the sidewalk, and ended next to a white mailbox with the numbers "4815" on the side.

This was the home of Rafael and Angie Diaz, a loving couple who had been living in Echo Creek for several years.

Rafael and Angie were sitting on the couch in their living room, cuddling next to each other as they watched a romantic movie about a beautiful young woman and her one true love. Rafael had short dark brown hair, brown eyes, the beginnings of a mustache, tan skin, and a muscular build. He was wearing boxers and a white t-shirt.

Angie had puffy, auburn shoulder-length hair tied back in a ponytail with a pink tie, a bang over her right eye, green eyes, red lipstick, and had a light skin tone. She was wearing a black bracelet on her left ankle, aquamarine pajama pants, and a matching long sleeve shirt.

They were just getting to the part where the woman's true love had to fight a large rat when-

_**KNOCKKNOCKKNOCK!**_

Rafael paused the movie and looked at his wife with confusion. "Did you hear that?" He asked her.

She nodded. "Yes dear, I did," She replied as she looked over at the front door. "I wonder who it could be."

Rafael shrugged as he got up from the couch and made his way over to the door. As he placed his hand on the doorknob, there was another loud _**KNOCK!**_, shaking the door ever so slightly, before it went silent once more.

Rafael turned the knob and opened the door, and to his astonishment saw no one at the door. He peeked his head out for a better look, and didn't see anyone running away from the direction of the house.

"Hello?" He called out into the dark. He waited for several seconds, listening for anything that might tell him who had knocked on their door.

"Waah! Waah!"

His eyes widened as he heard a baby crying loudly from his feet, and he quickly looked down.

There, on the doorstep, was a basket containing a crying white baby boy with black hair wrapped up in several blue cloths. Rafael quickly picked up the basket and brought it inside, shutting the door behind him before he went to the living room, a sad look on his face as he realized what the knocks were for.

Angie opened her mouth to ask Rafael who was at the door, but she froze when she saw the baby boy, still crying away in his basket. Her eyes widened as she realized what the knocks had been for, and she quickly got up and went over to Rafael, taking the crying baby in her arms before she started rocking him.

The baby soon stopped crying, and looked at her with deep blue eyes, before he smiled, causing Angie to "aww" at his cuteness.

As Angie rocked the child and started softly singing a lullaby to him, Rafael looked through the blankets in the basket for anything that might tell them more about the child. As he took out a few blankets, a folded piece of white paper fell out onto the ground at his feet.

He set the blankets to the side and picked up the paper, before clearing his throat, catching Angie's attention. He waved the paper at her, and then gestured to the couch.

She nodded, and slowly went over and sat down so she wouldn't disturb the boy, who had now fallen asleep. Rafael sat down next to her and opened the note.

It read:

_To the person or persons who discover this child,_

_Hello. I am the caretaker of this child. He was given to me when his mother died since she had no living relatives. I was able to take care of him for a few months, but now times have grown hard, and I am unable to properly care for the boy. Out of love for the child I have decided to give him to a family that could properly take care of him, instead of giving him to the foster system, which I fear is heavily corrupted and would not care for him at all. The child's name is Gavin Woodring, and he was born on December 1. I am sorry if this inconveniences you, but I had no other options. If you are unable to care for the child yourselves, then at least make sure he is raised by a family who will love him no matter what._

_Sincerely,_

_K_

_P.S. The necklace the boy is wearing is a gift from me._

The couple looked from the note to the baby in Angie's arms with intrigue, wondering what necklace the note was talking about. The boy shifted in his sleep, allowing them to see part of a large leather necklace around his neck. Rafael carefully reached over and took hold of the necklace, before slowly pulling it off the boy, making sure to not wake him up.

They looked at the necklace with intrigue, and thought that it was very beautiful. The necklace was made of leather and had a cat and fox made of some sort of purple stone or gem as the centerpiece.

After looking at the necklace for several seconds, they looked back down at the boy, this time with sad expressions.

'Eight months old and all alone,' Angie thought sadly. 'Poor thing.' She then looked back at Rafael with a worried expression. "Rafael, what will we do?" She asked him.

Rafael shrugged. "I don't know," He replied softly, before he yawned. "Let's figure that out in the morning, okay honey?"

"Alright," Angie said as they got up and made their way to their bedroom, with Rafael holding the basket.

As they prepared to go to bed, Rafael set the basket next to their bed, and Angie then placed the sleeping baby inside, before gently covering him with one of the blankets that had come with him. She smiled as she watched the boy sleep for a few minutes, before an idea came to her, causing her smile to grow even more.

Once they got into bed, she whispered to her husband, "Rafael, why don't we adopt him?"

Rafael's eyes widened. "Are you sure about that?" He asked her. "I mean, taking care of a baby is a big thing for us to do as a couple. Do you think we're ready to have a family?"

She sighed. "I think we are," She replied. "I mean, we both have good jobs, we have a good amount of money saved away, and I have been thinking about wanting to have kids for a few months now," She confessed, causing his eyes to widen even more.

"R-really?" He asked her, getting her to nod. "Well in that case," He then sighed, before a smile came onto his face. "Let's do it," He said, causing her to smile. "Let's adopt Gavin."

"Thanks hun," She said, kissing him for several seconds before pulling away. "You're the best."

"You're welcome," He replied before he yawned again. "Goodnight dear," He said as he closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

"Goodnight," She replied with a smile, before turning her attention to the baby sleeping next to them.

"And goodnight Gavin," She whispered as she closed her eyes. "And welcome to the family."

* * *

_**Seventeen years later…**_

In one of the many classrooms in Echo Creek Academy, a lightly tanned boy sat at his desk, jotting down notes in his notebook. He wore a grey hoodie, a pair of gray jeans, and a pair of white and green sneakers, as well as a leather necklace with a purple fox and cat as the centerpiece. His light brown hair was nicely combed, and his teeth were brushed thoroughly. Probably the most eye-catching feature about were his deep blue eyes.

This was Gavin Diaz.

In contrast, the rest of the students in the classroom were bored out of their minds and had uninterested looks. Some were fast asleep, snoozing away on their desks, while others were leaning their heads against their arms, all looking completely bored. At the front of the class, Miss Skullnick was just finishing writing some equations down.

Miss Skullnick was a heavyset middle-aged woman with cream-colored skin, faded red hair styled to resemble horns or flames, and black eyes. She was wearing small black-rimmed reading glasses, gold hoop earrings, a lavender shirt, leopard-print pants, and purple high-heels.

Gavin heard a click emanate from the speakers, causing him to pause as he set his pencil down, followed by brief static before a voice said, "Gavin Diaz to the principal's office. Gavin Diaz to the principal's office."

Gavin sighed as he stood up from his seat, a frustrated look on his face. "Alright, what lie was the principal fed this time?" He asked himself as he walked to the front of the class and stopped in front of Miss Skullnick, who was painting her nails at her desk.

He leaned towards Miss Skullnick and whispered, "Do I need a hall pass?"

"Would you just GO ALREADY!" She growled, making him quickly nod his head and speed walk out of the room.

Gavin made his way down a few hallways till he caught sight of Principal Skeeves, who was short, stout, and balding with light brown hair, brown eyes, black eyebrows, and a small black mustache. He was wearing glasses with black square rims, a dark gray suit with a light purple undershirt, a purple bow tie, and dark gray dress shoes. He was looking at the contents of a chest in his hands and standing beside a girl Gavin had never seen before.

"Gavin!" Skeeves said happily as he closed the chest. "I want you to meet our new foreign exchange student, Star Butterfly," He continued as he put the chest under one arm and gesture with the other to the girl, who was looking at the water fountain with wonder in her eyes.

Star Butterfly was a 16 year old girl who appeared to be a little over 5 feet tall. She had fair skin, light blue eyes, and long blonde hair that went to her knees. Her cheeks had posh pearl pink hearts on them. She was wearing a sea green short sleeved dress with a white collar, white lace on the sleeves and skirt and a cute pink octopus on the front. She was also wearing pink and orange leggings, dark magenta boots with a rhino design, a little star-shaped side bag with a face, and a red devil horns headband. She was holding a light purple wand with white wings attached to the grip. The bell (head) of the wand had a blue circle with a gold star and pink hearts surrounding a crystal star inside. A yellow crown was on the tip of the wand, a blue butterfly between the bell and grip, and a yellow tip with a blue heart at the end of the grip.

She pushed the button on the fountain, causing water to come out of the spout. Startled, she jumped back and got into a fighting stance, with her wand in her right hand.

"Uuhh," He said as he looked from her to Skeeves, who was cleaning his glasses. He hadn't been expecting this.

"Look, I need a responsible, never-take chances type to keep an eye on her and who better than you, the safe kid," Skeeves said happily as he put his glasses back on.

'Just because I like to be careful and will stress the importance of safety doesn't mean I'm the "safe kid,"' He thought before he responded. "Alright Principal Skeeves. I'll do it."

"Wonderful!" Skeeves replied as he pulled the chest back out and looked at it, tilting it in his hands. Gavin could hear coins shift around inside, and he wondered where Principal Skeeves had gotten the chest. "Now I'm off to the ice cream shop. Daddy's getting all 52 flavors!" He cried happily as he walked away.

Gavin watched him walk away before shaking his head and turned his attention back to Star, who was currently trying to bite the water fountain.

* * *

As Gavin lead Star to their next destination, Star, who was skipping around him, turned to him with a smile. "Thanks for showing me around Safe Kid," She said cheerfully, causing him to sigh.

"Look, whatever you heard about me isn't true," He replied, while Star waved at people passing by and greeted them. "I don't know where people get the idea that I'm so safe! Oh, watch your step there's a tile," He said, pointing to a loose tile on the floor. "It's ridiculous! Careful," He continued, shutting an opened locker door before they continued on. "You wear a helmet in the gym shower one time and you're labeled for li-Oh! Broken glass!" He said, taking Star's hand and leading her around the glass before letting go. As they came to the end of the hallway, he said, "I would welcome a little danger in my life. It'd make things more exciting."

Star, hearing this, aimed her wand at a passing butterfly and fired a spell at it, turning it into a large multi-colored butterfly monster that roared at Gavin before flying over to a random student and carrying him away.

"What the heck was that?!" He cried as he stared in the direction the monster had flown away in.

"Oops!" He heard Star say next to him, followed by a little giggle. "I thought you wanted a little 'danger.'"

He turned his head towards her, and pinched his nose in frustration, before he asked, "Who_ are_ you?"

"I'm a maaaagical princess, from another dimension," She replied, making a rainbow over her head with her wand and summoning several cute creatures who were smiling, before the rainbow caught on fire, causing the creatures to run away.

He stared at her with wide eyes for several seconds, before he said as he started to walk away, "Welp! That brings us to the end of our tour. I'm going home now."

"Bye new friend! See you tomorrow!" Star called out as he left, rainbow still burning behind her.

* * *

As Gavin got closer to home, he couldn't help but think about Star. "You know, she is rather cute," He said to himself with a small smile, before another thoughts occurred to him. 'Wait, if she's going to school here but is from another dimension, where is she going to stay?' He thought as he got to his door.

He opened it and was greeted with the sound of his parents laughing, causing him to arch an eyebrow in confusion. 'What in the wor-,' His mind came to a halt as he took in the sight before him.

Star Butterfly was sitting on the couch between his parents, Rafael and Angie.

Angie Diaz had aged wonderfully over the 17 years she had raised Gavin. Her hair was now waist-length, and she was wearing an orange shirt with pink ruffles around the sleeves and neck, an olive skirt, and brown sandals.

Rafael was wearing a yellow shirt with two dark yellow and white stripes running down the middle, dark gray pants, and yellow shoes.

"Oh Gavin! Come meet the new foreign exchange student who's going to be living with us!" Angie said excitedly.

"W-wha? W-wha?" was all he could say, his brain still frozen with shock.

"What?!" Star said as she looked at the couple before running over to him. "I had no idea these were _your_ parents," She said as she led him by the hand over to the couch and started to repeatedly shake it. "I'd just assumed everyone on Earth had the last name Diaz!"

"Won't it be nice to have Star's upbeat lively energy around the house?" Angie asked him with a happy smile.

"We could have gotten that from a litter of puppies," Gavin whispered, not quite sure if having Star around was the best thing.

Star gasped upon hearing what he whispered. "I. LOVE. Puppies!" She said, before she fired a spell at the floor, creating a litter of cute light brown puppies.

"Ruffruffrufff!" They all started to bark out, causing his parents to go "awwwww." The puppies then started shooting lasers out of their eyes, causing them to stop saying "aww" as they stared at the dangerous pups, who continued to fire lasers out of their eyes.

As Gavin stared at the puppies in surprise, Angie said, "Why don't you show Star her new room?"

"Yaay!" Star cried as she ran up the stairs, while Gavin grabbed her large chest and started pulling it up the stairs with a grunt.

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched. Outside, a large pale green humanoid frog with yellow eyes, dark green lips, and webbed wings on each side of his head lowered a pair of binoculars from his eyes and chuckled evilly as he pulled out a pair of dimensional scissors with spiked handles. He was wearing spiked shoulder pads, a dark green tunic with a winged eyeball on it, and a black belt.

Using the scissors, he cut open a brownish green portal and hopped into it, causing it to close.

Upon exiting the portal, he stood up straight and beat his chest a few times and croaked as he saluted the air before he spoke. "Ludo, Master," He said with a Russian accent to the back of a throne that had two giant horns on the top of it. "I have tracked down Star Butterfly. They've hidden her in the Earth Dimension. Unguarded."

"Ehahahaha!" Ludo cackled, before turning the throne around to reveal… a tiny birdlike monster sitting on a bunch of pillows. He was grayish-green in color, with yellow eyes, and a dark gray beak with sharp white fangs. He was wearing a mossy green cloak and a creature's skull on his head like a crown. "Excellent work Buff Frog! I knew they couldn't hide that royal brat from me for long! Soon the wand will be mine, and then the universe, and then-actually the universe should do it. I'm coming for you Princess Butterfly."

* * *

"Here's your new room," Gavin said with a grunt as he set Star's chest on the floor of the rather plain guest bedroom.

"Oookaay. I can work with this," She said, before she took a deep breath. "Sparkle Glitter Bomb Expaand!" She cried as she leaped into the air, her wand letting out a purple glow.

If one were to be outside the house right now and looking at it, they would have seen a flash of purple light as a yellow and green castle loft jutted out of the left side of the house.

"Woah!" Inside, Gavin looked around in amazement at the multi-story room he was now standing in, while Star ran over and started jumping on her bed.

"Aahh, that's better!" She said cheerfully as she got off her bed and spun in place a few times.

"Man, I wish I had a room like this," He said half-jokingly.

"You do?" She asked him as she stopped spinning. She then ran down the hallway to his room, and opened the door before she said, "Mystic Room Suck Transform!"

Instead of a bright light filling the room and making it similar to hers, a dark vortex appeared in the middle, sucking everything in that wasn't nailed down as they screamed before Star slammed the door shut.

"Suck? Suck!? Why was 'suck' in that spell?!" Gavin cried with frustration as he leaned against the wall.

Star looked at him with big teary puppy eyes as she replied, "I'm sorry…it just came out like that." After everything that had happened today Gavin felt completely stressed out, and started walking off down the hallway towards the stairs to blow some steam.

"Gavin?" Star said, reaching out to stop him only for him to look at her with a frustrated expression.

"Don't follow me," He said before he went through the front door and slammed it behind him, leaving her standing there filled with guilt.

* * *

At the nearby Stop and Slurp, Gavin sighed as he leaned against the wall while drinking a raspberry slush. It was now nighttime, and the night air had a small chill to it that didn't bother him much due to his hoodie. Everything that had happened that day was still replaying in his mind. In one day his whole world had been completely flipped upside down.

He sighed as he finished up the smoothie and tossed it into the trash. "I guess I'd better go home," He said as he turned in the direction of his house, only to find himself looking right at Star. "Wuhuh!" He cried out as he took a few steps back, startled at her sudden appearance. "What are you doing here?"

Star had a sad look on her face, and put one hand behind her back as she spoke. "I didn't get a choice about coming here to Earth, and you didn't get a choice about having to deal with me," She then sighed. "I'll find another home and family to live with."

"Um, St-st-star," Gavin stuttered as he took a few steps back, pointing at something behind her. She turned around, and her features darkened when she saw what-or who, rather- was behind her.

"Star Butterfly," Ludo cackled as his army of goons stood behind him. "At last I've found you."

"Ludo," Star growled. "How did you know I was here?"

He giggled. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes, that's why I asked," She replied.

"Well, first off-Hey! I don't have to tell you anything!" He cried, before he pointed at her. "Get her!" He ordered his goons, who all cried out before they started running at her.

Star got into a fighting position, but before she could punch Muscle Warthog, a monster with purple skin, three yellow eyes, and two horns on the sides of his snout similar to the tusks of warthogs, Gavin jumped in front of her. "Hiya!" He cried as he punched Warthog in the stomach, head, and then did an axe kick onto his head, knocking him out onto the ground.

Star was amazed at his skill. "You can fight?"

"It's called karate. Hiya!" He said as he did a chop to the side of a bear with a unicorn horn, putting him out of the fight. Star ran up to a tall, muscular light blue monster with deer-like antlers, a reddish-brown beard, a stitch on his forehead, and was holding a large wooden mallet in his hands, and jumped over the mallet as he swung to hit her before kicking him in the stomach, causing him to let go of the mallet. The mallet flew into the air before landing on his head, knocking him out.

As Gavin and Star fought, Ludo jumped onto Buff Frog and grabbed the collar of his shirt. "You told me she was unguarded!" He yelled, causing Buff Frog to shrug his shoulders.

Gavin karate chopped a two headed monster with red skin, horns, and sharp teeth and claw-like fingers in between their heads before he quickly moved his arm side to side, effectively punching both heads. Star jumped off a car before rolling underneath a giraffe monster and jumped up into the air behind him as she said, "Rainbow Fist Punch," firing a rainbow with a fist at the end into the monster's head. The spell punched him into the car, and scrunched his neck up in the process.

Gavin jumped back from Warthog's punches before he opened the driver's side door of the car, allowing the giraffe monster's neck to unscrunch. Unfortunately for Warthog, he was hit by the giraffe monster and flew back, no longer part of the fight.

Gavin punched the two headed monster once more before he jumped over to Star, who was firing a few more Rainbow Fist Punches at their enemies. One of them hit Buff Frog and knocked him into a light pole.

Ludo ran over to him, and said, "You're embarrassing me. Get up!"

Buff Frog got back up and broke of the light pole, holding it in both hands as he ran at Star.

"Jelly Bean Hallucination Mist!" She cried as she fired a light green mist into his face.

Buff Frog let go of the light pole as he stared around him, seeing jelly beans everywhere. He then looked at his hands, and saw his face appear on his hands. "Woah. What is happening?"

Star and Gavin looked at each other happily, before they both received punches to the face that knocked them to the ground. A three eyed monster with lumpy skin and a human-sized chicken with orange eyes and white crosses in its pupils looked down at them with frowns.

They were then sent flying as Star and Gavin punched and kicked them, before Star said, "Gavin, get behind me." He nodded, and quickly got behind her. Star held her wand up and shouted, "Mega Narwhal Blaaast!" A stream of narwhals with stars on their heads shot out, hitting the remaining villains and knocking them to the ground.

Ludo stared in shock and horror at his defeated goons, before he heard Star say, "You want some of this Ludo?" He frowned, and then sighed. "Noo," he said as he pulled out a pair of dimensional scissors. "You see you morons! This is what happens when you don't work out!" He yelled at his goons as he cut open a portal to make their escape. "Your muscles are like pudding. Come on, back in the portal, back in the portal," he said as his goons got up from the ground and made their way into the portal, some of them being carried by the others. "You even retreat like losers!" Ludo was the last to enter the portal, and he glared at them with fury in his eyes. "I'll get you Star Butterfl-," He was cut off as the portal closed on him, leaving the two of them alone in the now-battered parking lot.

Gavin looked from where the portal had been to Star. "That…that was amazing! You were amazing!" he said, causing Star to smile happily.

"Yeah, I guess we were," She replied, before she frowned. "Well, I should probably go pack my bags."

Gavin frowned at that. "Wait! Star, I don't want you to go," He said, causing her to look at him. "I want you to stay with us."

"Really?!" She said with wide eyes, before a large smile appeared on her face. "Huuugs!" She then wrapped her arms around him, causing him to stiffen slightly. He hadn't been hugged by any girl other than his mother, but he wasn't going to tell her that.

Once she let go of him, he asked her, "Are there going to be monsters attacking us all the time?"

"Yeah, probably," Star replied honestly.

"That sounds awesome!" He cried as they started heading home.

The two continued to walk down the sidewalk under the starry sky, leaving the trashed parking-lot-turned-battlefield behind.

Gavin's life had just gotten a little weird and a little wild.

* * *

**Hey! Used my school's computer to write this since my personal computer went kaput. Sorry! Updates will be sparse till i get a new computer.**

**As you can probably tell I replaced Marco with my OC. So some things will be different. And I might not do every single episode out there.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**P.S. They were watching the movie "The Princess Bride." And any suggestions for a good story title?**

**PuzzleMaster1998 signing off!**


End file.
